


Taking Chances

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Writer Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri's been working at the hotel during the writers convention for five years now. Every year he makes it an effort to attend Victor Nikiforov's writer workshops, and every year he longs to have the courage to just go up to the man and tell him how much he respects his writing.He's not going to admit more. So when he finds it on his rounds that Victor asked for a carepackage D to be delivered to his room after the final workshop, he will also not admit his heart might have broken.carepackagesA: Basic Toiletry; toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, etc.B: First Aid; bandages, painkillers, etc.C: Female Hygiene; Pads, tampons, painkiller, etc.D: Pleasure Pack; condoms, lube, etc.





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Day 200 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Day 200!!!!!! I'm so stoked. When I started this challenge I never anticipated that I would be able to keep it up for so long. And I wouldn't have if not for the knowledge that people read and like what I write. Your comments have pulled me through. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

He runs into the staff dressing room and rips open his locker. He's running late, so very late. If he'll want a good seat he really has to get there now. He knows Phichit will keep the doors closed for a little bit longer but even his friend can only do so much. If only his boss hadn't called him in at the last moment. Clean-up duty at the third floor conference room. Luckily he had gotten a hold of Seung-Gil and managed to convince the guy to take over, or he would be still stuck cleaning up the mess the 'women's writing circle' had made. Somebody should have said to them that it doesn't matter how often a theme is vampire you do not spill fake blood in a carpeted room without alerting the staff to take precautions. Luckily they -like all circle's using the hotel for this years writing conference- signed an agreement that clearly stated any damages would be charged to their credit cards. 

He is in his normal attire in minutes, and out the room and back up the stares -elevator will take longer than just logging up the stairs to the fourth floor- to the workshop he wants to attend. Victor Nikiforov was one of the most loved writers of their time, managing to surprise everybody with his newest work when it dropped. Always managing to add new elements to existing themes making them feel fresh and invigorating. And he was a regular host for a writing seminar workshop at this conference, a workshop Yuuri managed to be in every single year since starting to work here. Not that he'll admit that the conference was even one of the reasons Yuuri had picked this hotel in the first place. It was just a simple perk that staff had free passes into any workshop they wanted to attend if it fit their schedule. 

He arrives at the top floor right when Phichit starts to unlock the door, trying to tell the people waiting to enter in an orderly fashion. Yuuri is surprised to hear him tell people that the five front desks are all reserved seats so that people shouldn't bother with taking them. The staff knew who they belonged to. This bums Yuuri as he preferred the front row, that way he could keep his head down and still have a perfect view of Victor. The front stage. Not just Victor. He preferred the front seat so that he had a clear sight to the displays that were set up. Well if the front seats were taken there was going to be a rush for the second row and he would be among them. 

His phone buzzes, he takes a quick look. Ah, it's the list of care packages that were ordered for today. Sara sent it so that he knew where to go after the workshop was over. He is wiggling his way through the masses, claiming to join with a friend who's at the front -not a lie as Phichit is a friend-, when his eyes fall on a single line. 

Package D (large) Room 1408. 

Yuuri freezes in his motion. 1408. Victor's room. Victor who was known to flirt with his fans, but who to everyone's knowledge had never taken anyone to his room. And who would know best what one does in their hotel room than the staff of the hotel? That Victor had ordered a package D. 

He's been staring at the message for so long he doesn't even realize the door are not just opened, but the hallway has mostly cleared of people trying to get in. If not for Phichit pulling his sleeve, shaking him out of it, he would have probably missed the whole thing. He walks behind Phichit in a zombie like state. It's not that he thought he would ever have a chance. After all, he's been sitting front row for five years and they never even exchanged words outside him commenting on some of Yuuri's pieces, when he dared to raise his hand for them to be read. 

Yuuri figured he would be guided to one of the large group tables in the back, set up for the ones that missed the chance to snag an individual desk, instead he finds himself standing next to one of the five front row desks instead. Phichit picks up the reserved note and plants him down. He looks up at his friend, if Phichit pulled this stunt to get him a front row seat they'll both have to live down one of Celestino's lectures. Phichit sees the look on his face and shows him the card. Yuuri manages to both turn pale as blush in the face at the same time. 

Katsuki Ai - Cherry Blossoms and Sea Winds - Poetry

He had only told a few people at work that some of his poetry had been bundled and published back in Japan, which of course meant that by the end of the day everyone had known about it. But that was not the reason he paled. The handwriting on the reserve card, his eyes dart to the whiteboards in front, it was Victor's. Phichit gives his shoulder a small squeeze before going around the room to see if everyone is seated. Yuuri is shaking. This can't be real. For Victor to write that card would mean the man knew of his work. Probably read it too. He looks down at the ground, please swallow him, the man read poetry Yuuri had written about him. 

The disgruntled sound he heard from his right pulled his attention away from the floor. There next to him sat Yuri Plisetski, the kid had only been fourteen years old when he had published a Fantasy Adventure Novel that had taken the sales list by storm. The look he was giving Yuuri though, well he understood why the kid had the nickname he had, it was quite intimidating. 

"Honestly kitten. Leave the man alone. We all know Victor has a thing for the underdog, so he was sure to invite somebody less known." The voice comes from Yuuri's left. 

A quick look tells him it's JJ Leroy. The Young man/Kid had dropped a biography at only nineteen and it was said to be a marvelous read. Not that Yuuri would know, he avoided biographies like the plague. Believing he would only feel bad about his life if he read one.

"Oh shut up you waste-bin." Yuri's hair actually bristles. "The only reason that dingy book of yours sold was because you had the whole of Canada plug it. Which must have cost you a fortune. At least this loser " pointing at Yuuri "got a second print and a translation in several languages, without doing as much as any promoting." 

"Ah, it seems the Kitten might have been following up on somebody." The sultry voice comes from Milla Babicheva, a spy novelist -who was rumored to be seeing her publicist Georgi Popovich, who was also rumored to stand as model for her main character- and one of Yuuri's many favorite writers. At only eighteen she had a name for herself with already five tittles under her credit. 

When he looked a little further he was surprised, but not that surprised to see Christophe Giacometti, sitting behind the last desk. Anybody who followed Victor's work knew the two were friends. Often quoting each other over IG or twitter. Yuuri just leans back. No matter how he looks at it, even if he removes himself from the equation, there is nothing these writers have in common. 

So when Victor finally steps into the room, he is just staring blankly hoping to get an answer without getting embarrassed. The man looks as dazzling as ever, the snort he gets from Plisetski is not missed by Yuuri, and he quickly lowers his eyes again. 

"Welcome every one. I'm so happy to see so many familiar faces." he sends a massive smile into the audience, Yuuri is certain he hears people actually swoon at this. "Now all of you must wonder why I had these five excellent" -did he just call Yuuri excellent, he must have misheard- "writers here today. Some were easy to get," he winks at Yuri who sneers something about living in the same house doesn't make him easy "other's posed quite a difficulty." at that he smiles gently at Yuuri, who turns beet red, to the enjoyment of everyone. "But I wanted them here because of the theme I want to discus this year" He strides over to the White Board and writes down a single word.

Love

He turns to the crowd. "Non of us would be here if we did not love what we did. And that love for what we do shines in our works. It doesn't matter if it's love for yourself," He holds up Leroy's book, "love for someone close," Milla's book, "love for the tangible," Chris' book, "love for learning new things," he shows Yuri's book, "or simply the love for something that feels unattainable," He shows the English print of Yuuri's book, "in the end if there isn't love within the words written a book will fall flat. We as writers need to love our writing, and we do, even when we hate it, when we are convinced it hates us, but most of all when we hear the words from those that read it." 

He shows a rueful smile. "For when you stop loving that what you do, it becomes a chore, a task, something that pulls you down instead of lifting you up." He leans against the front desk set out for him, crossing his ankles. "When that happens we as writers can either walk away to find new grounds to find love, or we set out to rekindle the love we once had." He chuckles. "Neither option is a bad choice, as long as you can live with the one you made."

To everyone's surprise he then turns the second white board to reveal seven words written on it.

"These are the seven type of loves one can experience in their lives. Eror - sexual love, Philia - the love for your friends, Storge - familial love, Agape - universal love, Ludus -playful love, Pragma - dutiful love and last Philautia - selflove." He smiles at the crowd. "All of them are important to a persons growth. So think about them for a moment, when did you - or didn't you- experience these kind of loves." Victor strides past the front desks. "These writers have proven to know at least one of these loves enough to make it the red line in their works."

After that he assigns them a Type of love.  
Philia for Chris as his books mostly center about the physical aspects of love he wants his friend to think about the love for friends.  
Pragma to Milla, he winks and tells her she knows why.  
Storge for JJ, who takes it with a small bow of his head.  
But when he assigns Yuuri Eros and Yuri Agape, but make a comment that that is not theirs.  
He disagrees and leaves it at that. Victor himself takes Ludus and Philautia stating he knows both. 

He tells the people that he has placed colored markers under each table that corresponds with one of the seven types. In the end he tells them to write a letter to a person, but to write it with their given type of love to mind. 

For the first time in five years Yuuri finds himself to struggle with an assignment in Victor's workshop. How do you write a letter -which is not his preferred format- about a subject you spend avoiding most of your adult life. After that one time he accidentally said the wrong name at the moment supreme he's been very wary about hooking up with anybody. A quick look around tells him he's not the only one. In the end he needs the whole hour set for the writing to finish up a small note. And he compiled a massive heap of discarded attempts. Attempts he never even wants to think about. 

Yuuri practically flees to Phichit when they get their short break, yet instead of being able to quietly enjoy these ten minutes with his friend he get's tackled by several of the other people attending. They ask him dozens of questions, one on top of the other, never giving him time to respond. If it wasn't for Phichit and Leo stepping in he'd have fled the room to never come back. Now he just takes his tea and goes back to his desk. There he is addressed by three young boys, all to be Japanese, asking him if he's willing to sign their copies of his book. When he agrees they all but squeal at him before pulling out the Japanese print -two of them- and four different prints -the one with the red lock in his hair-, sticking them under his nose. 

When he lifts up his pen a marker is held up near his face, Yuri Plisetski gives him a choice look as if it was his fault for not bringing a pen with him for signing, he takes it and quickly signs the books. Once the boys are back to their seats he gives the marker back to Yuri, thanking him profoundly. Yuri just grumbles the guy should have thought about taking one with him knowing their could have been fans here.

"How was i supposed to know that. Till Phichit dropped me at this desk I had no idea I was to have a reserved seat." 

Yuri stares at him in shock. "Then how could the hotel be so certain you'd be here today? If you had been a no-show Victor would have made my life miserable." Yuuri has a hard time believing that last bit but he can explain the first. 

"They could be so certain as I work here. It would be as simple as scheduling me in." After that he turns away from Yuri to turn at the letter he had laid out on his desk. Therefore totally missing the looks the other four writers exchange before Victor walks back to the front after being held up at one of the larger tables in the back. He also misses the signing Chris sends Victor, which he would have recognized as he and Phichit used a lot of the same ones. 

"Okay every one. I hope you enjoyed the small break. Now let us continue with the second half," he walks past the desks in the front picking up their five letters "which we start with me reading these five aloud." Yuuri feels a jolt in his spine. Victor never did that before. "After that I'll have you lot tell me if they understood what they were to write about." 

He shuffles the letters and picks up the one now on top. It turns out to be JJ's. It is a good letter, if not a bit lengthy and, as one of the girls in the back points out, a bit full of boisterous words a small child may not fully understand.  
Milla's letter is felt by a lot and only receives praise. Victor tells her that the letter truly shows her talent as a writer and that Georgi should be proud of her.  
Chris' letter is clearly written with Victor in mind, and everyone can see the man struggle not to censor certain bits out. It is Minami -the kid with the red hair- who points out that it feels more than a Ludus letter than the Ludus letter Victor had written. Both Victor and Chris agree.  
Yuri's letter turned out to be a letter for the people that take care of him after his grandfather had become unable too. Both Victor and Yuri blush at this.  
So when, after reading his Philautia letter, it is finally time for Yuuri's he's practically wishing he could disappear. All of them had put in so much effort and he had only that to show. He really was a second rate writer. 

"And now the one I was looking forward to. I think Katsuki has used the most drafts of everyone here." He folds the letter open and instead of reading it up he just stares at it before looking at Yuuri and uttering the words on the sheet. 

_"My Love,_

_I need you,_

_Yours."_

The whole room falls quiet. this makes Yuuri really wish he had escaped during the break. It was a stupid thing but in the end it had been all he could have think about. For him that was Eros. The need for somebody.

"Wow. Amazing. I think everyone here who has experienced Eros in their lives will agree that this truly says it all. Well done Katsuki, very well done." Victor puts down the letter on his desk and then turn to the crowd asking if anyone feels like reading their letters aloud. 

Yuuri misses the first few being to wrapped up in his mind to really hear them over the praise he was given going through his mind over and over. But he picks up a voice he knows and turns to see Guang Hong read his letter. He is amazed that one he knows as being quite bashful can speak so clearly of his every intent to protect the one he loves, even if that would mean for him to break the law. He is not mistaken when he sees Leo blush over by the door and Phichit holding his phone so that he can film it all. 

After that things wrap up and Yuuri knows he'll have to run to make it to his second shift. But before he can fully step out of the desk he finds a hand placed over his. Pulling it up to soft lips. Victor looks at him and Yuuri is at a loss for words. 

"Katsuki, I would love to discuss more with you. Would it be inconvenient to you if I asked you to drop by my suite after the final workshop of the day, so say by eight?" Yuuri just shakes no. The smile Victor gives him is so different from the ones he had always shown before, it was shaped like a heart. "Then join me at room 1408. I will see you then." Victor drops his hand and leaves Yuuri standing. That is till Leo gives him a quick push to remind him of the time. 

It isn't till he's helping Michel and Emil set up everything in the restaurant that he remembers that he needs to drop of the care-packages. Not that it is such a big issue, he can time it so that he will drop Victor's off at eight. Except it does mean he'll be there as Yuuri Katsuki - Hotel employee and not as Katsuki Ai - writer, it will also mean he'll be handing Victor his condoms. Who knows, his partner might actually be in the bloody room. When he snaps a plate in half he has to admit he's jealous. Who ever it is that made Victor request that care-kit, Yuuri already hates them. Maybe he should cancel going up there and ask somebody else to drop off the package. In the end he decides not to, it is after all part of his job to hand the packages and he is to curious not to see if he can see Victor's partner. 

So at eight sharp he knocks on door 1408, he can hear some noises from inside but they sound as only one person. When Victor opens the door he looks as if he's both anxious as annoyed. And when he spots Yuuri he has to take a second look. Because as different he looks in his work uniform it is still definitely him, but when Victor's eyes see what he is holding in his hands the look becomes indescribable. The blush the man produces rivals the ones Yuuri himself is prone too. 

"Ah, oh... well...wow." For the first time in all those years that Yuuri has followed the man's career this is the first time he's seen him for a loss for words. It is endearing. 

"Can I come in? Or does the invite to come and talk no longer count." Yuuri tries to sound poise instead he can hear the small quiver to his voice. Victor looks up from the package in his hands to look him in the face. A shimmer of lust in his eyes. Lust, Yuuri concludes, for his partner this package was meant for. 

"Of course, come in." Victor steps aside letting Yuuri in. "I had not realized you would be the one bringing this, even though I knew you worked here. Or I would have made clear for somebody else to bring me that." He takes the package from Yuuri's hands and tosses them through a door in the suite that must lead to the bedroom. "It must be so odd for you to have to take that here. I'm so sorry. I would never have sprung it on you like that." 

Yuuri just looks at him stumbling for words. When Victor takes his hands in his and kisses the knuckles Yuuri's mind comes to a halt, and completely shuts down by his next words. 

"I've been thinking about you for so long. Seeing you at my workshop every year. The feeling that I had to wait growing more tiresome on me with every passing time." 

"Wait for me?" Yuuri can't seem to believe what he hears. "Why would you need to wait for me?" Yuuri had been eighteen, that was legal right from the first year. Unless he misunderstands. Victor looks up with a soft smile.

"You looked so young that first year. I honestly thought you were but a child when you sat there with those unwavering brown eyes." Victor sighs "I felt like a monster for longing for you so strongly. So when I caught you helping with on of the other workshops later on, knowing you had to have been at least sixteen to work here, it was such a relief." 

Yuuri shakes his head. "Even then you would not have waited five whole years. Why ever make us wait so long." Both his longing as his frustration are noticeable in his voice and both are picked up by Victor, who grins at him. 

"Because when I court somebody I want to do it properly." At that he places his hand in the small of Yuuri's back and guides him to the balcony. And the table set for two with red one already poured and ready to be drunk. 

This image makes it click for Yuuri. If Victor thought he was sixteen that year, he had decided to wait for Yuuri to be allowed to drink alcohol before making a pass. He lets out a sigh, turns and puts his head on Victor's shoulder. 

"You are an idiot. You could have talked to me, at least ask for my age, let me know you were interested." Yuuri giggles. "I was eighteen, i'm twenty three, we could have been here two years ago. I could have found somebody else." He looks up. "You took a big risk, just waiting." He cups Victor's face and pulls him down into a kiss. 

It's not a long kiss, or a deep kiss, but it is a kiss promising more. That is when Yuuri remembers the care-package and he pulls away as if he's stung. 

"Wait. Does that mean you asked for that package because..." He turns red, and so does Victor. Who quickly waves his thoughts away.

"Please do not feel obligated. I simply asked for that as I had no idea how this evening might end... and well I was told to be better safe than sorry. But if you do not feel for that, we won't." The pleading look to believe him makes Yuuri melt. 

He pulls Victor to him in another kiss. 

Dinner was great, the wine a good compliment to the selection of food. The dessert just the right combination of sweet and sour. 

In the end it was Yuuri who took Victor to the bedroom, where they used all four condoms. Seems Victor was as willing to receive as he was to give, and Yuuri finally did not have to worry about screaming the wrong name. Victor encouraged him to say it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
